Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-86232 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique for controlling a liquid crystal display television from a mobile phone over a wireless LAN (paragraph 0035 of the Patent Literature 1). When the mobile phone enters an area in which the liquid crystal display television is located, a process for connecting the liquid crystal display television and the mobile phone is performed (paragraph 0146 of the Patent Literature 1).
On the assumption that the above-described area is an area of a wireless LAN and includes two or more liquid crystal display televisions (controlled devices), the mobile phone (control device) becomes capable of controlling all controlled devices within the area unless otherwise limited. In that case, a control device which is supposed to control a predetermined controlled device may accidentally control another controlled device.